<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Has Changed (MTF Pride Day) by Shtwriter_yup_datsme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699619">Nothing Has Changed (MTF Pride Day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme'>Shtwriter_yup_datsme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Original Character(s), Other, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire gets hurt on a hunt and secrets are revealed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Has Changed (MTF Pride Day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sam, Dean and Cas were having a relaxing and rarely <em>normal</em> day at the bunker when Dean got a call that Claire was in the hospital</p><p>The second the call ended they were in the impala and on their way to see her with Dean muttering random curse words under his breath</p><p>When they got there Cas went to stay with Claire in her room, it didn't look like anything serious but Dean still wanted to speak to her doctor</p><p>He absently 'listened' to what the doctor was rambling about before easily getting fed up "Gimme this-" Dean grabbed the clipboard from the doctor, he read over Claire's info and so far so good until- "What?- I think you made a mistake here"</p><p>He showed the doctor where it said that Claire was biologically male "No that's not a mistake" The doctor said with a shake of his head just as he was paged and walked off to help another patient</p><p>Sam frowned as he walked up to Dean "What- what's wrong?"</p><p>"I think we should talk to Claire"</p><p>They headed to her hospital room where Cas was sat with her next to the bed, "See?- I'm fine you guys should trust me more often" She said when they walked in but then she saw the looks on their faces "What?- what is it?"</p><p>"Um..we read over your information" Dean said quietly "Claire it says that you're biologically male?"</p><p>Claire froze for a moment before shaking it off "Yeah I am..only biologically though" She said easily though she seemed shy "I'm transgender, I was four when I transitioned"</p><p>Sam and Dean were surprised for a few seconds, both lost on what to say "Claire why didn't you tell us we wouldn't have cared" Sam said finally</p><p>Claire sighed looking away from them "It's not about that, the second I tell someone they'll look at me differently so I just don't- doesn't seem important since I'm not that person anymore, besides Cas already knew"</p><p>Dean looked at him "You knew?" Cas shrugged "I have Jimmy's memories" </p><p>"Claire we're not going to look at you differently, you're still you- doesn't matter what biology says" Sam promised and Claire nodded "Okay- but can we just not tell anyone else?, I don't feel like having to explain it all the time"</p><p>Dean nodded "Sure"</p><p>"Oh and one more thing?" She looked at Cas "Can you heal me so I can get out of here?- hospital food sucks" Cas nodded and began to raise his hand when Dean stopped him "Hold off Cas"</p><p>Sam frowned "What why?" Dean shrugged "She wants to be an independent hunter right?- well<br/><em>'independent hunters'</em> don't have angel dad's to heal them everytime they get injured"</p><p>"Oh come on!"</p><p>Sam shrugged playing along with Dean "He's right" Dean sighed dramatically "You guys hungry?- 'cause I could sure go for a burger right now"</p><p>Cas raised a brow "I don't require-"</p><p>"-Just <em>humor</em> us angel" Dean interjected and Cas shrugged standing, "Have fun, you<em> independent hunter</em>" Dean teased messing up Claire's hair before they left her to slouch down pouting in her hospital bed but she couldn't help the small smile at the acceptance of her family</p><p>~🌈~<br/>..</p><p>"We're not actually gonna leave her there right?" Sam asked and Dean waved him off "Nah we'll come back for her later"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>